Nightmares
by abloodysoccermum
Summary: Even though she had only been there once, she would recognize the Book of Eibon. WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE


Even though she had only been there once, she would recognize the Book of Eibon. The Sloth chapter, especially.

Everything happened the way she remembered: she told Soul to leave, they argued, and then Giriko arrived.

Maka knew what came next, but it still took her by suprise when Giriko pushed her onto a bed. The springs creaked and squealed as the man leaned over her. He pushed his knees between her thighs, using his hands to shove her shoulders against the mattress. She looked up at the chainsaw, trying to hide her fear.

He muttered impolite things in her ear. Maka told him to do what he wanted. She knew what would happen. Soul would kick Giriko off, and they'd battle. She closed her eyes and waited for the weight on her legs to be lifted. Nothing happened. Maka's eyes slid open.

The demon weapon was leering down at her. Where was Soul? Giriko's knee slid further up her thighs. She tried to squeeze her legs together, forcing him to remove his knee, but he only laughed.

Maka craned her neck, trying to see around him. She spotted her weapon. He was looking her right in the eyes. But instead of finding anger in his red irises, his eyes were apathetic.

"Soul, help!" She shouted. He continued to look at his meister with a blank face. Giriko's knees slid further up her inner thighs. She squirmed and glanced at Soul.

"Help me!" Maka screamed, looking at her friends. They gave her matching looks of uninterest. Tsubaki even turned up her nose at the younger girl. "No...no, please! Please help me!" She struggled against the chainsaw's grip.

Finally, the knee reached the hem of her skirt. Maka could tell where this was going. She tried to tug her hands free, but Giriko only tightened his grip. She let out a whimper. Maka looked at her friends. Tsubaki was leading the little twins away, Patti and Black Star behind her. Liz's eyes followed her sister, while Kilik just turned away. Soul, however, looked Maka right in the eyes. Tears dripped into her lower eyelashes at the sight of his unemotional expression.

"No one's gonna help you." Giriko said, transfering her wrists into one of his much larger hands. His other hand went to her upper thighs. Maka squeaked and tried to kick him off. He only laughed, and flipped her skirt.

"Soul!" Maka shouted, squeezing her eyes shut in fear. She felt the hand disappear from her legs and snake its way up her stomach. Maka flinched. The hand went to her chest. Giriko's hand squeezed a breast. She let out a whimper.

"You don't have much under here, do you?" The chainsaw teased. Maka blushed and tried to force down the fear rising up her throat. Giriko skated his hand down her stomach to her skirt. The blue fabric was still bunched up over her stomach. Her panties were on full display to everyone.

Giriko laughed again. "Virginal white, huh?"

"Stop, stop, stop! Please! Soul!" She begged, fear overcoming every inch of her. He moved his hands from her skirt to his own pants. Maka closed her eyes tightly and listened to the sound of a zipper falling. Cold fingers curled over the waistband of her underwear, and then the fabric ripped. Girkio laughed, cold and insane, before Maka's screams overshadowed the rest of the noise.

"Maka! Maka, wake up!" Maka opened her eyes, looking around in fear and kicking. Her vision focused, and she could see she was in her bed. Soul was leaning over the side, his hand on her skinny shoulder. She pushed him away with a shout.

Soul stepped back with his hands up. His eyes were concerned, and his mouth was set in a firm frown.

"Maka? Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep." Soul stepped closer, hands still up.

"No, no, go away, you were there. You were there-"

"What are you talking about?" The scythe asked, leaning down to place his hand on her shoulder. She made no move to shrug him off.

"You were there, Soul! You were there, and you looked right at me, and you watched me beg, and you didn't _do _anything!" She yelled.

"What happened Maka?" He shifted so that he was sitting on the bed.

"We were in the book of Eibon, and it was the Sloth chapter. Everything happened the way it really did, until Giriko got on top of me. I kept waiting for you to kick him off, attack him, do something, but you never did. Y-you just watched as he-while he-"

"While he what, Maka?" Soul asked gently. She shook her head, but answered.

"He raped me." That's when she broke into tears. Soul's eyes widened, and he felt anger, harsh and bitter, roil through his soul. But he knew his anger would do nothing to help his meister, so he took a deep breath. Maka collapsed against his chest. Soul wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

"It was just a dream, Maka. It's not real." He soothed, rubbing her back. Maka shook her head.

"It _felt _real." She mumbled. He hugged her tighter.

"You know it's not real. If it was, I would never have let that happen." Soul promised.

Once Maka had cried herself out, she fell asleep on top of her weapon. Soul had no problem with this, dozing off to the sounds of her even breathing.


End file.
